Of Earth and Sin
by Krystal-Epyon
Summary: Before the world meets its end, Lucifer travels to Hades to fulfil his last desire. Lucifer X Uriel


Okay, odd fic here. I asked Rach to gimme a pairing. She did. Lucifer X Uriel. I reached the 'lemon' and decided that what it really needed was a 'beautiful sex scene'. This is not for those who sneak raw smut.

Of Earth and Sin

Lucifer had planned a little side trip that Rosiel wasn't quite aware of. He'd heard things here and there and done a little research, and had finally discovered the whereabouts of his old friend.

He had been very glad during the war between his forces and the legions of Heaven that Uriel had chosen no side, preferring to tuck himself away in a little pocket of the world that few angels even remembered existed. Hades. The realm of souls.

The welcome he'd received was very pleasing. Uriel had seemed a little sad at first, but the moment Lucifer pulled the archangel into his arms that gave way to a renewal of something else.

"I've missed you," Uriel had whispered. "It's been rather lonely down here."

Without replying, Lucifer had tilted his chin back and kissed him, hard, with hundreds of years of passion. Despite the few thousand years between them, their bodies still fit together perfectly and their tongues remembered fast how to achieve the perfect kiss.

Uriel was the only angel who could be described as 'darker' than Lucifer. An air of mystery had always surrounded him, and his beauty was as natural as the earth itself. The angel Lucifel had always been drawn to that dark beauty. He had once thought that Alexiel could fill the void left with Uriel's disappearance, but upon their reunion, he had discovered, that no other would ever compare.

"Even now you captivate me," Lucifer had breathed against Uriel's neck as the dark, flowing robes slid off and pooled around the Earth Angel's feet.

"You always were drawn to danger," was Uriel's reply as he wound his arms around Lucifer's body, gasping as the juncture between his chin and shoulder was bitten.

"I want you," Lucifer had admitted bluntly. "Will you let me have you?"

After but a moment, Uriel had given his reply. "What have I to lose?" he asked. "Our god is nothing more than a myth. Yes, Lucifer, you may have me."

Consequently, Lucifer looked down upon the one he had longed for eternally. He was not characteristically gentle or soft, but he could not help admiring the slim, delicate figure that was Uriel.

The archangel lay beneath him, his hair splayed out around his body and his dark eyes piercing Lucifer's own. Faced with such ultimate beauty, the lord of hell felt insignificant in comparison. He who had once been the glorious one of God, the beloved Lucifel, felt nothing more than a clumsy fool perched above a fragile jewel.

A jewel that had been buried deep within the Earth, protected from such depraved acts for hundreds of thousands of years. A jewel that Lucifer was proud to steal in what would quite probably be the last days of the world in its entirety.

"Lucifer…" Uriel slowly reached up to the demon's cheek, caressing the skin lazily. "Do you love me?"

Do you love me?

Those words echoed in Lucifer's mind and he closed his eyes, suddenly hard pressed to find his breath.

He opened his eyes, feeling as though those orbs as dark as midnight had buried an arrow deep in his chest. "I love you as much as I can love another," he answered, barely whispering.

Uriel smiled softly. "Then nothing stands between us. Take me, Lucifer, and never look back."

There was no need to say anything more, and Lucifer braced himself on one arm, guiding Uriel to lift his hips with the other and carefully positioning himself. Pressing a sweet, almost innocent kiss to Uriel's lips, Lucifer thrust his hips fast and hard, claiming the archangel in one long awaited sweep.

Uriel never cried out, never winced in pain. Instead, he gasped. His soft red lips parted just slightly, and his eyes fell closed. "Lucifer," he breathed, but the demon lord never heard it. He was too consumed by the wave of pleasure that had washed over him in that split second.

To Lucifer, it was the sweetest sin, the prize he had coveted for centuries, a prize that was suddenly in his hands, filling him and slipping through his grasp all at the same time. Every moment, every spark of euphoria was like a grain of sand falling from his hands too fast to catch, and if he tried to chase it, many more slipped away. The only choice was to dig deeper for another handful that left him even faster and urged him on until he was drowning in a storm.

Passion, lust, love, every feeling, every emotion, every touch, every sight, every scent, every sound… everything that was Uriel, it all overwhelmed him. There came a point when he and the Earth angel were in complete synchronisation. Their heartbeats, their breaths, all that they felt, all that they were… They fused into one being, no longer alone. The solitude of centuries became obsolete, and all that mattered was their combined ascension towards something greater, something more brilliant than either had ever known.

The rhythm of their hearts pounding and the rhythm of each deep thrust were inseparable. The two of them were immersed and elevated all at once in a sea of pleasure and pain, love and sex.

Screaming, although neither heard a sound, the two flew towards and over the pinnacle of their journey. Then, no longer climbing, they fell together, a heady rush that brought them back to reality, back to the dense cavern, the floor of tree roots, the smell of sweaty bodies and musky sex.

Lungs heaving, Lucifer kept his eyes closed until he was sure he could open them without simply falling sideways. When he did, he almost fell anyway. Slowly, he lowered himself down, and then rolled off to the side, pulling the exhausted and sated archangel into his arms.

There was nothing either could say and no need for meaningless words. Lucifer dropped a kiss to Uriel's temple, and simply lay there, holding the prize that continued to make his heart race.

Long after Uriel was asleep in his arms, Lucifer lay awake, simply appreciating the gift he had been allowed to savour before the end.


End file.
